(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for supercharging a fuel cell, and more particularly, to a technique for supercharging a fuel cell, in which an amount of air flow to be supercharged is controlled considering an acceleration intention of a driver.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a motor is driven using power from fuel cells in a fuel cell vehicle and the power from fuel cells is generated through a reaction between hydrogen and oxygen. Here, the oxygen is often supplied from atmospheric air using an air-blower. At this time, the output from a fuel cell stack is determined by the supplied hydrogen and necessary oxygen, that is, atmospheric air needs to be supplied in advance so as to output a set power.
When air is not supplied sufficiently, hydrogen is not reacted sufficiently with oxygen and thus necessary power cannot be output, and in this case acceleration performance is limited, thereby deteriorating product commerciality. When an air-blower is driven rapidly while a driver steps down an accelerator pedal in order to satisfy the acceleration performance, power is output promptly from a fuel cell. However, when this happens energy is lost due to air supercharging and the inside of a fuel cell stack dries out, thereby decreasing the performance of the fuel cell stack.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping in understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.